The Magic Kidney
by OfficiallyAnAdult
Summary: What if Susie had bee just a bit faster at the end of episode 2x17, Identity ? What will happen to Megan? Reviews appreciated, Meter one-shot!


A/N: Back when I was watching episode 2x17, "Identity", I got the idea "what if Susie had been just a bit faster, and had actually injected Megan?" So I did a _lot_ of research for this story, which sucked because I hate science, and I'm pretty happy with the finished product! Just a one-shot, so don't ask me to continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof, Joan Hunt's medical history, nor Peter's magic kidney. Sorry.

Spoilers for episode 2x17 "Identity".

XoxoX

"This is 100% glacial acetic acid. Do you know what it does when it hits a vein?" The killer asked Megan, taking a few steps forward, leading Megan backwards into the hospital bed.

"More than you do." The scientist responded. Susie nearly lunged at the Donna Whirley, the girl lying on the hospital bed. Megan managed to grab her wrist and pull her away from the young girl, knocking over a glass pitcher, which shattered on the cold tile floor. Megan and Susie struggled for a moment, and Susie forgot about Donna and decided that she'd rather kill this no-good medical examiner. She shoved Megan to the ground and pinned her down shoving the syringe into the flesh of Megan's shoulder, pushing down on the plunger.

Megan cried out in pain, and suddenly the door flew open, revealing Bud Morris, Sam Baker and Peter Dunlop. Bud grabbed Susie by the shoulders and lifted her off of Megan, who was writhing on the ground in absolute torture. Her skin was burning, and her blood was quite literally boiling in her body. Peter pulled the syringe from her shoulder as Sam cuffed the killer. Peter called out "We need a doctor in here!", as the only doctor in the room was the one with a lethal acid flowing through her veins.

A man with a lab coat and curly black hair, along with a nurse ran into the room. He looked over Megan. "What happened?" He asked Peter, who was looking at Megan's face worriedly. Her eyes were closed and her skin was starting to form a splotchy red rash.

"She got injected with this. In the shoulder." He handed the doctor the almost empty syringe.

The doctor sniffed it cautiously, and was overwhelmed by the smell of vinegar. He was already feeling dizzy. "Acetic Acid, high concentration. We need to get it out of her system." He told the nurse, who nodded and ran off.

Twelve seconds later, she wheeled in a gurney. Peter pushed the doctor away and lifted Megan himself, placing her gently on the gurney. "It'll be okay, Megs. You're going to be fine." He told her, jogging along beside her as she was wheeled away. A police officer – not Bud or Sam – grabbed him by the shoulder, jerking him back.

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to stay back." He said firmly.

Peter yanked himself away. "No, she – "

"I know. She's important to you. But the best thing for her is to let the doctors do their jobs and she'll be okay."

"I bet that's what you told Carrie Greyson's family." Peter gritted through his teeth. The officer remained silent. "That's what I thought." Bud and Sam ran up from behind them.

"Watkins is taking Susie to the station." Sam said.

Peter just shook his head and stared at the doors that they had taken Megan through. He tried to convince himself that she would be alright. But it was difficult.

Kate, Ethan and Curtis all showed up at the hospital in record time. "Where is she?" Kate asked Peter, who had been sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He stood up and started pacing. "I don't know. They won't tell me anything, no matter what I say."

She sighed. Joan Hunt came scurrying down the hall. "What's happened? I was just upstairs with Lacey and now you're telling me that my _daughter_ has been attacked.

"Joan, we're sorry. We're worried about her, too." Kate told the concerned grandmother. "You can talk to the doctor. You're the only family here."

Joan nodded and walked up to said doctor. After watching them talk, Peter's heart dropped. Megan's mother dropped her head and sobbed into her hands. The doctor looked at Bud, Sam, Peter, Kate, Ethan and Curtis. He pointed at the little group and asked Joan something. She nodded.

"You're all here for Dr. Hunt?"

Nods all around.

"I'm afraid she was injected with a high concentration of ethanoic acid. One of her kidneys has completely shut down. We're going to have to do both a blood and kidney transplant if we hope to stabilize her. I need to know if any of you are willing and able to do that."

All eyes went to Joan, who wiped away tears. "I can't. I've already had a kidney removed a few years ago because I had a tumor. And I have high cholesterol, so a blood transfusion is out of the question.

"I cain't, neither." Curtis said.

"Me, too." Bud said. That left Sam, Kate, Peter and Ethan. "We'll have to run a blood test to find who the best match will be. Do any of you have A- blood?"

"I do." Peter said.

"Alright. Are you willing and able to donate a kidney?"

"Of course I will." He answered.

"Then come with me, please."

Peter followed him. Then after two boxes of juice and several needles that hurt terribly, a doctor finally gave him a straight answer. "You're a match to Miss Hunt."

Once Peter was given anesthesia, he fell asleep. The surgery went perfectly and he woke up in a recovery room, groggy and pain-stricken, but thankful that Megan should be alright.

Peter slept for several more hours. He woke up in a new room with Bud sitting in a chair beside his bed. "Bud?"

The detective looked up from his stare of nothingness. "Hey, pal. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

Bud let out a deep, throaty chuckle. "Good to know. I was told that if you woke up during my watch, I'm supposed to tell you that Megan is going to be fine. Thanks to your magic little kidney, she regained consciousness. It's pretty lucky you were a blood and tissue match, because otherwise there would have been no chance in saving her."

"Where is she now?" Peter was almost sobbing in relief.

"In recovery. Kate and Joan pulled some strings, so she's going to be your roommate." Bud pointed to Peter's left, where there was an empty space. "They'll bring Megan in shortly, once she wakes up. But you need to rest. I'm still on watch." Bud leaned back in his chair and stared at the door, even though it wasn't necessary. Peter then let the painkillers take him off to sleep.

XoxoX

Peter woke up again when the nurse came in to take his vitals. He looked to his left and saw none other than Megan Hunt, lying next to him. In a different bed, of course, but beside him nonetheless. She smiled weakly. "Good morning." She said to him teasingly, even though it was five in the evening.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. I have a splotchy red rash, a swollen shoulder and I'm tired and dizzy, but good." She laughed. "Oh, and I have about five quarts of your blood and one of your kidney's inside me."

"Can't forget that." They laughed softly, an overall sad sound considering that both were recovering from surgery.

XoxoX

Peter was released from the hospital two day later, but was still given the two weeks off to recover fully. He still spent a lot of his time in the hospital with Megan, who would have to stay for another three days minimum.

Lacey, who had also been let out of the hospital just days after her mother's surgery, came to visit her mother several times, and was staying with her father until Megan was released. The rest of the time, Peter would just sit and watch Megan sleep for a while until he dozed off himself. There was more sleeping than there was conversation. But the day she was released from her sentence in the hospital, she looked over at him and smiled. "I never did thank you."

"You don't need to. You would've done the same for me." Peter smiled down at her. When he stood, he was towering over her, and it made Megan feel inferior.

"No, really. Thank you Peter. You saved my life." She supported herself on her arms while Peter leaned down. Their faces got closer and closer until finally, _finally_, they kissed. It wasn't very long, because Megan couldn't hold her own weight up on her arms for long.

"Where's my sugar?" Curtis asked from the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Curtis." Peter said. "I was just – "

"Mmmm-hmmmm." Curtis nodded. "If y'all are gon' get your macadangdang on, you might wanna wait until after she's let out."

"Thanks, Curtis." Megan and Peter said together, signaling that Curtis wasn't wanted.

"Mmmmmm-hmmmm." Curtis left, grumbling something about the old new sheriff and face-sucking and why he had bothered to drive to the hospital just to be shooed away like a bee.

Megan and Peter just laughed.

XoxoX

I love getting my Meter on : ) I love Curtis and his lingo, he makes me laugh all the time. It makes sense that he would scold Peter and Megan for getting their macadangdang on ; )


End file.
